A New Hope for an old Imperium
by Mortem ad Switzerland
Summary: Basically, what if Star Wars had happened in the 41st millennium and not a long, long time ado, set during alternate ANH, possibly continuing depending on public reaction and my own wishes, normal characters but mixed up a bit, expect some minor OC's.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Star Wars belongs to Disney, Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop and this is based from a script I found at Blueharvest dot net, this is my first attempt at writing so don't expect much.**

A long time from now,

In a galaxy very different from our own...

It is a galaxy of war.

Imperial Starships, striking from hidden bases,

have won their first victory against the evil of Traitors, Heretics and Aliens.

During the battle, Imperial spies managed to steal secret plans

to the Traitor's ultimate weapon, the Death Star,

an armoured space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by sinister agents, Princess Leia races home

aboard her starship,

custodian of the stolen plans that can save her race and restore peace to the galaxy...

**Imperial Frigate _Tantive IV_**

An explosion rocked the battered ship as two servitors, Artú Detoo and Zee Threepio struggled to make their way through the bumping, shaking passageway, both servitors were old and battered, Artú Detoo had been a short man and was even shorter now, his real legs had been replaced with three strange wheeled legs, his voice box replaced with a crude transmitter, which could broadcast only in beeps and boops, his face was a mess of flashing lights around a single, centred eye, and his poorly welded shielding was painted white with blue stripes, Zee Threepio had been an Inquisitors aide, and was always quite smug and annoying, he is a tall, slender servitor with his mostly mechanical body coated in bronze painted aluminium, one thing that both servitors shared was a strange level of self awareness not found in most, another blast struck the ship as they struggled.

"Did you hear that? They've taken out the main reactor, we'll be destroyed for sure" Threepio worried as they continued "This is madness" he added as Imperial troops rushed past and took positions in alcoves and doorways with weapons aimed at the door, "We're doomed" this was too much for Detoo and he snapped back a mechanical reply that only a servitor could understand.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time" Threepio answered, Detoo continued to beep in protest, then the latches to the door the Guard were watching started to clank, heavy machinery could be heard as well as muffled movement.

The Imperial troops still stood with weapons aimed nervously at the door, when suddenly a blast cut a gaping hole in the door, and a group of Traitor Guard, in pristine white armour burst through into the smoky corridor, soon the passageway was ablaze with fire, men on both sides were falling in the combat, some stray rounds hit equipment on the walls, creating more sparks and explosions, the Traitor Guard hid behind large storage lockers, several more Imperial troops were wounded and ran clutching wounded arms and chests.

"I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermopsulary dehousing assistor..." Threepio started as the battle continued, though he was quickly cut off by an angrily beeped rebuttal.

**Tatooine**

A deathly white landscape stretched from horizon to horizon, the tremendous heat of twin suns settled on the lone figure, Luke Skywalker, a farm boy with heroic aspirations who looks much younger than his eighteen years, his shaggy blond hair and baggy tunic gave him the air of simple but loveable kid with a winning smile, the wind whipped around him as he adjusted valves on a large battered moisture vaporator sticking out of the sands, aiding him was a small creation blessed by the Machine-God, it had six arms and moved around on a small platform helping with his chores, it was barely functional however, the desert was not a good place for brittle technology.

A bright sparkle in the sky caught Luke's eye, he instinctively grabbed his binoculars, fearing a Chaos raid, what he saw had him transfixed for several moments but then he dashed to his crudely repaired vehicle, he motioned for the machine to follow.

"Hurry up! Come with me! What are you waiting for? Get in gear!" Luke spurted excitedly, but to no avail, the machine simply drove in a circle and stopped, smoke pouring out of a small vent, Luke threw up his hands in disgust and drove off.

**Imperial Frigate _Tantive IV_**

The awesome, two metre tall man made his way into the blinding light of the main passageway, this is Darth Vader, right hand of the Grand Sorcerer, his face is obscured by an intimidating mask, he wears a flowing black cape, and armour that can stand up to las-rifles, the Dark Lord stood out next to the white armoured troops, even hardened warriors take a step back at the mere mention of him, a deathly quiet swept over the Imperial troops, they knew that the worshippers of Chaos only took prisoners when they needed them, usually for dark rituals or torture, the troops broke and ran in a frenzied panic.

Somewhere else in the ship, in a small secluded corridor a woman put a small datachip into one of Artú's utility slots.

Nearby Zee Threepio was standing bewildered in a hallway, Artú was nowhere to be seen, even though he was now a 'mindless' servitor the screaming of doomed troops was causing him to feel what he had once known as fear.

"Artú! Artú Detoo, where are you?" Threepio broadcasted loudly, a familiar clanking noise attracted his attention and he turned, seeing Artú at the end of a small hallway, a young woman stood in front of him, adjusting a piece of his machinery, when she was done she watched the two servitors greet each other.

"At last! Where have you been?" Threepio asked, gunfire and screams could still be heard in the distance.

"They're headed in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be destroyed, or interrogated, or reprogrammed, or..." he worried, but was cut off by Artú who raced past him down the hallway, "Where are you going?" his query was answered by a series of beeps.

Further dow the corridor the evil Darth Vader stood amidst the broken and twisted bodies of his foes, the loyal men and woman of the Imperium dead at his feet. He grabbed a wounded Officer by the neck as a minor sorcerer rushed up to the Dark Lord.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main data bank." croaked the Emperor damned soul, with blue tinged skin and a single horn projecting from his forehead.

Seemingly in retaliation, Vader grabbed the neck of the Officer, who struggles in vain, but there are few Ogryn's that could defeat Vader in physical combat.

"Where are those plans you stole?" he demanded, lifting the officer of his feet by the throat, "What have you done with those plans?" he followed quickly, not giving any time for an answer.

"We are carrying no plans." he tries to deny everything, but Vader can see the truth with his powers, and resumes choking the unlucky officer, "Aaah...This is a private ship. Were on a simple transport mission."

"If this is a transport ship, where is the cargo?" Vader continued, not giving an inch. The man refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the

Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp, Vader tossed the dead man against the wall and turned to his troops.

"Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Princess. I want her alive!" he ordered, sending the chaos troopers scurrying into the adjoining corridors.

The young woman in white huddled in a small alcove as the tainted troopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaanian Senate and her father is the current Viceroy. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted banging sounds of the approaching enemy grow louder.

One of the troopers spotted her " There she is! Take her alive!" he shouted, his voice crackling with demonic energy, Leia would rather fight to the death than be taken by the envoy's of the dark gods, so she stepped out from her hiding place and blasted one of the troopers with her las-pistol, she then tried to run, seeing the odds were not in her favour, but a shot to the back of the thigh stopped her, and a whack to the head rendered her unconscious

The troopers inspected her inert body, Vader had specifically said alive, what a shame, such a beautiful young woman would make an excellent offering to Slaanesh, perhaps once Vader was done with the prisoner they could have her.

"She'll live." one of them said simply.

**((That's it for chapter one, I know this story is not very creative, but hopefully further on we will diverge more from the original storyline, please review so I know what I did wrong, or perhaps right, and I hope you're enjoying it so far.))**


End file.
